The Real Stongest Team
by Aidan908
Summary: What if Team Natsu wasn't the Strongest team but the real top team was made up of their older sibling Slight op
**Hey guys what is up it's your boy Aidan908 and this is my first fanfic**

 **and so I would really appreciate it if you guys left help reviews and comments**

 **to help me out. Thank you and enjoy**

" For Fairy Tail" Talking\yelling

 **Fire Dragon Roar- Attacks**

* * *

 _Story Timeline: Takes place at the beginning of the Phantom lord arc, also Wendy is not in cait shelter her and Carla wandered around and  
joined fairy tail a few weeks before the current events  
_

 _On a bright and sunny morning in Magnolia the usually bustling city is silent  
only whispers of what is taking place at the park is on the minds of the citizens_

" Out of our way we're from their guild" Erza said, as Erza pushed through the crowd she was closely followed  
by her friends Natsu,Happy,Lucy,Gray,Wendy and Carla and what they saw horrified them. Pinned to the large  
oak tree by metal shackles were the blooded and bruised members of Team Shadow gear.

" Who did this" Natsu said letting some of his magic power seep out noticeably rising the surrounding temperature  
" Phantom did this" Erza stoically said while looking at the crudely drawn Phantom lord symbol on levy's stomach,  
as the members of Team Natsu were seething with anger another figure was making his way through the crowd,  
this man was fairy tail master Makarov Dreyar and when he gazed at the scene before him his staff shattered from  
his iron grip.

" I can take my guild hall being reduced to rubble but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge  
we have no choice but to go to war" Makarov roared, and just as Makarov yelled his declaration of war three cloaked  
figures jumped in front of the crowd and gazed at the unconscious members of team shadow gear, and in a sudden  
burst of speed the cloaked men pounced on levy, jet, and droy ripping off their shackles and carrying them to the ground.  
" Don't touch them" Yelled natsu igniting his fist about to hit whoever dared to touch their friends." Still impatient as ever  
huh natsu" one of the men said with a chuckle.

" Who the hell are you show your faces" Demanded Erza summoning a sword just in case they are enemies, at seeing these  
acts of aggression the three men lowered their hoods, but before the men lowered their hoods Lucy to a glance at natsu  
not seeing a face of anger but a large toothy grin, so as the men reveled their faces three mops of scarlet red , pink, and blue  
heads of hair showed themselves " Hey guys its been a while" said the pink haired man. At that moment Erza dropped her  
sword and tears started to well up in her eyes " Eric" Erza said on the verge of crying " Hey Erza I missed you so much"  
the scarlet haired man known as Eric said, and at that moment Erza cast away her stoic fasage and jump on him wrapping  
her legs around his waist in a bone crushing hug.

Also at that moment Natsu walked up to the pink haired man and gave him a fist bump " It's good to see you Zayn" said natsu  
" It's good to be back Natsu" Zayn said with a familiar toothy grin. As Natsu and Erza talk to their comrades Gray walks over to  
the blue haired man and started to chat " what's new Alex" said Gray " Nothing much just happy to be home" said Alex.

* * *

 **Background information Start**

 _Eric Scarlet: Eric is a S-class mage and older brother of Erza Scarlet, he is around 2-3 yrs older than Erza  
Eric was raised with Erza in rosemary village and was taken by Zeref worshiper along with the other  
children to the tower of heaven, but before he was taken he was just learning magic, so the worshipers  
wanted to harvest his immense magic power, so they preformed heinous experiments which resulted  
with scars on his face and body. During the slave revolt Erza and Jellal broke him out and after that  
Erza and Eric developed a very close bond, even the guild notices that when Eric is home Erza is much  
more happier. His appearance is a chest plate ( similar to Jellal after the time skip ) a dark blue undershirt,  
black pants and boots and a dark grey hooded cloak to cover himself. He also has spiky scarlet hair  
( similar to Laxus hair ).  
_

 _Zayn Dragneel: Zayn is also a S-class mage and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel. Both of them were raised by Igneel  
but Zayn was more a prodigy and became very powerful with Fire DragonSlayer Magic. Zayn has very wild  
and untamed pink hair, he is often seen not wearing a shirt only bandages covering his stomach and shoulders, he  
wears grey cargo pants and black boots and to cover himself he has faded black hooded cloak.  
_

 _Alex Marvell: Alex is also a S-class mage and the older brother of Wendy Marvell. Alex and Wendy were raised  
by Grandine, while Wendy was taught more of the healing and support side of Sky DragonSlayer Magic  
Alex was taught the offensive side and is a force to be reckoned with. though when Grandine disappeared  
Alex and Wendy traveled for a couple weeks until they were cornered by a large group of bandits, even though  
they are both DragonSlayers they didn't have any real combat experience and there was to many for Alex  
to handle, so while Alex provided a distraction he told Wendy to run and promised her that he would  
find her, but after Alex got away from the bandits he searched for Wendy for months not even picking  
up her scent, he eventually joined Fairy tail hoping they could help search for his long lost sister,  
and now he will see her after so many years.  
_

 **Background information End**

* * *

While Team Natsu was talking and planning how to attack Phantom Lord with the newly returned Strongest Team  
Alex was talking with Gray when he took a huge whiff with his enhanced smelling, smelled something familer but  
couldn't put a name to the smell, he scanned the crowd that still surround the large tree Alex kept looking until  
he spotted a short blue haired girl standing next to Lucy and a white cat and as soon as he saw her his eyes widened  
fighting the urge to cry. At the same time Wendy spotted the blue haired DragonSlayer and was confused on why  
he was staring at her until he sprinted over her and knelled down and spoke. " Wendy is that you" Alex said, worried  
that she wouldn't remember him after so long. Wendy tilted her head in confusion wondering how he knew her name  
even though they have never met. " Its me Alex your big brother" Alex said he used some of his Sky DragonSlayer  
Magic to blow some wind around hoping she remember his magic and as he said that and showed his magic  
Wendy's eyes started to water realizing who he was and jumped on him giving a huge hug, " I thought i  
would never see you again" she sobbed.

" I told you i would find you no matter how long it took, i have looked for you almost everyday" Alex said  
a few tears falling down his cheek he finally found his sister and he will never lose her again. The rest  
of Fairy Tail were smiling at the heartwarming reunion while some citizens in the crowd were crying  
the day Natsu brought Wendy to fairy tail he knew Wendy smelled somewhat like Alex but thought nothing  
of it. " While i hate to break up your reunion our top priority is to pay a little visit to Phantom for hurting  
our Family" Makarov said wishing to know all the details of their relation, but Phantom lord must be dealt  
with.

" Yes Master" The Marvell siblings said in unison, with that said Fairy Tail started on their path to Oak town  
the Dragneel siblings were both felling the same way pure rage burning their footprints into the grow  
from their magic, the Scarlet siblings were ready for war both having a stoic face ready for anything,  
while the Marvell siblings had a neutral feeling happy now that they could be close again.

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter is to short this is just a test run  
please tell me if you want multiple chapter or i might make it  
a Two-shot.**


End file.
